It started with a job
by BlackRose1010
Summary: Fallow liliana as she trys to get close to the number one mysteriouse man of faity tail. Mystogan x oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters but i do own Liliana.

" What a nosiey place" Remarks a girl with short light purple hair and even lighter eyes.

She had her hair in a pony tail with it reaching mid back her bangs off to the side cliped up with two black barretts she's wearing roman sandals, black mini shorts and a strapless red shirt with a short shawl like cape black with gold trim overlaying her shoulders.

There was a few crashes and bangs that could be heard from the out side not something that wouldn"t scare her away. She walked in throught the big red door receving stares from some men as she walked to the bar. There was a woman with white hair and pony tail comming out of the top of her forehead.

" Welcome to fairy tail Im Mirajane can I help you with something?" asked a girl with white hair standing behind the bar.

" Oh um in Liliana Is Master Makarov here?" she asked

"Yes he's up on the secound level But if you dont mind me a sking why do you wish to see the master?" asked Mirajane.

"No I dont mind you asking, I was sent here on request of your master to fulfill a job he has for me" She said, she had been request by Makarov for a special job here in Magnolia But she couldn't imagine what it was .

" Oh if thats the case then I-" The woman was cut off by a pink haired boy arguing with a so-close-to-naked boy with dark blue hair.

"Bring it on squinty" Challagend the pink haired boy.

"You're on droopy" retorted the dark haired boy running at the now flaming pink haired boy. From where i was standing i was kinda in he middle of this little brawl of theirs. Right when the they got ready to pounce a armored red head arived.

"Enough!" she yelled punching both the boys so hard they flew into opposite walls"cant you see we have a guest" she said looking at her she sweat drooped at that moment. From what she noticed no one was paying attension almost as if it was part of thaeir daily routine.

"Im Erza I apalogize for thoes Two idiots" she said clearly angry.

"No no its fine no need to apalogize fightings good for the soul you know?" she replied bringing a closed fist to her chest almost like she was going to do a peace sign.

"Any ways Ill go get the master for you" Mirajane said

"No need" said a short mustache man with a point hat." Im right here"

"Master Makarov!" she yelleped completely not noticing that he had arrived.

"Liliana its good to see you agian if you'll fallow me ill breif you on your special job"Makarov said.

"Fine then lets go" she said fallowing the master to his _'office' _.

" I ask you to come here for a very special job" he said"You are to fallow one of fairy tails members and report back and unnecessary action of suspcious behaviour."

"You want me to fallow around on of you own members?" she asked slightly confused"Wont they notice if some girl is fallowing the around their guild?"

"This curtine member travles alot and is hardly back at the guild amd when he is its only for a short time." Makarov says slightly serious.

"At least I know its a he" She said under her breathe.

"You will be fallowing a man named Mystogan who is curently in Bosco"

"Bosco?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liliana was listening to master Makarov Breif her on her So Called specialjob, all he wanted her to do was fallow around one of his own guild members. But why is what she couldn't figure out why he would want someone like her to watch one of his guild members.

"Just keep watch over him and if necessary protect him he is still one of my guild members"Makarov says sitting on the window sill looking out over magnolia.

"Fine"she says getting up and dusting off her skirt.

Waveing Makarov says "Have a safe tip"

She headed back down the stairs to the main hall where all the fairy tail wizards were. Pinky and Shirtless were at it again throwng blows left and right suprisingly now destroying much.

"Boys will be boys" She mutters.

Having heard her comment erza laughs " more like kids will be kids" .

"Are they always like this?" she asks arms crossed staring at the two boys clasing with fire and ice.

"Yeah its their friendly rivalry I guess you could call it" she stands "Ever since they were kids natsu and grey have been at it"

"Natsu and grey huh?" she says walking over to where the two boys lay on the floor.

"You guys look like idoits" she balnkly says to them.

"Ehhh and who are you" Natsu says sitting up now and facing her head on"The weak wouldn't know what we men do"

"Weak huh?" She bends down to eye level and gives Natsu a good Flick accrost his forehead sending him flying into the nearest wall "Im pretty sure Im not the weak one hear fire boy" she says to the boy stuck in the wall, Turing her attention to shirtless she says"Do you think in 'Weak'?"

"N-not a-at all " gray says shaking.

"pretty good power you have there Ill have to spare with you some time" Ezra says with a spark in her eye.

"Sure thing I'd love to see how the famous Ezra scarlet fights" she says returning the look " And you too Natsu you know when you not tired from fighting half naked over there" she says pointing to Gray now only in his boxers.

"You got it!" Natsu exclaims " I owe you for before"

" Sure thing we can sapr when I get back" she says grabbing her bag.

" What you're leaving all ready" Natsu says.

"Mmm I just got a job from your Master and I have to leave immediatley" heading for the door she waves goodbye to her new fairy tail friends but before she leaves she yells" Oi Natsu don't get your self hurt before I get back!"

"Okay!" He waves back.

heading down the street into some shopping district then down another ally then another ally adventualy she ended back infont of fairy tail.

"Now where exactly is Bosco?" She sighs" This is gonna be a loni just wish this guy was easy to find uhhh here goes nothing" she say heading for the path that leads out of town. When she get far enough away she turns around and shouts" Bye Magnolia stay safe Ill be back soon!"

*** sorry for spelling mistakes

What do you think how should this go? My imagination is kinda limited.


	3. Chapter 3

Liliana was heading down a path to where she believed led to Bosco. She had been walking for hours asking directions from every person she passed every one told her to keep heading down the path she was on and she would eventually cross borders. But somewhere along the way curiosity took over and she headed down a couple of intersecting paths leading in every which way. Now she was in the middle of the woods wandering in circles.

"Gahhh I should've just stayed on the stupid path but noo i had to go and take different paths damd you curiosity." Giving up she sat on the nearest rock and stretched out her legs "Man im tired and the sun setting now too" she stood again and started to walk through the endless trees till she heard a rustling noise behind her.

"Well aren't you pretty" A rough animalish voice says from behind her.

Turning around faster than lightning she save a huge forest vulcan with heart in his eyes staring at her.

"Im gonna take you home and you'll have my 37 babies!" he said coming after her.

"Gyahhhh! Stay away from me perverted monkey" she yelled heading off into the forest Only to be perused by the huge gorilla. (she only resorts to violence when challenged or when called weak)

She was running as fast as she could to get away from that stupid monkey no way was she gonna have his freakish monkey babies. Weaving through all the trees she headed in whichever direction got her farther away from that monkey. She suddenly came to a clearing where there was a group of I dont know thugs maybe.

"Great this couldn't get any better" She sighed there was no way for her to go and by no means did she want to fight them but how was she gonna get away from this one.

A sudden thought popped into her head "Ohh i've got it!" she ran words the group of men and yelled " Ahhh save me im being chased by this deranged monkey!" she ran behind one of the men as if taking cover.

"Hey girly what do ya think we are monkey patrol no now get along" he said shoving her away.

Another idea popped into her head, men don't like it when their power is questioned.

" Geez and I though big strong men could handle a single perverted monkey but i guess they can't oh well" she started to walk off when the men she was hiding behind said.

"Who said we couldn't handle a single monkey we could handle hundreds of them men lets go get some monkey!" his men agreed "YEAH!"

" Wifey Where are you im gonna take you home and make our 37 babies!" the stupid monkey yelled.

"You stupid perverted gorilla! no one would ever want to have your ugly babies!" she yelled sticking her tongue out with a buuuu sound.

What she didn't notice was she was right between monkey and man basically in the middle of this fight.

" Man i need better plans" she sighed running to the side hoping for escape but to no avail the monkey was there and not looking like he wanted to fight. She had to think quick in order for them to take each other out. Oh!

"Oi monkey these men want to take me away from you!" she said with and maliciously evil grin spreading across her face when she notice the veins popping out of the monkeys head.

"You're not going to have 37 babies with her I am!" he yelled charging at the men fist blaring.

What she didn't expect was to see the men using explosive magic she ran through the crowd but one of the explosions made her trip and sprain her next thing she saw was flying charred monkey coming straight for her, shutting her eyes tight she braced for impact which never came. When she opened her eye the monkey was hovering in the air 2 feet from her he was being suspended using magic! but who?

She looked around frantically to see the source of this magic and on the other side of the clearing she saw a man shrouded in fabric it covered his every where. tossing the monkey into the group of me he walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked offering her his hand

" Oh umm yeah i'm fine thank you" she said smiling when he hoisted her up she stumble because of her injuries and fell but he quickly caught her.

"It looks like you're a little less than fine" he said looking at her ankle "here let me see" bending down he unwrapped the bandages from his arm and then wrapping them around her ankle.

"Thanks Oh I never caught your name" she said looking down at her savior who was gently wrapping her ankle.

"Mystogan" he said stopping briefly and looking up at her. two words Holy Crap!

"I'm Liliana" she said avoiding eye contact. "Where are we any ways?"

"were near a small port town a few miles down the road that's where I was heading" he said standing up" "seeming your injured ill take you there to get treatment" he bent down gesturing for her to get on his back hesitantly she decided to get on she had to stay with him anyways.

They walked for about two hours when they finally reached the small town by the water. He set her down in an alley and said he was gonna go look for a inn to stay at till morning. Already there was something that annoyed the crap out of her and that was his mask the curiosity of not knowing what he looked like killed her.

"Oi you there girly what do you think your doing here this is our turf" said a man with the weirdest hairstyle it was like a balloon filled with mayonnaise exploded on his head his hair was an ugly yellow white brown kinda mix and it was flat on the top and stuck to the sides of his head.

Not able to hold it in any longer she laughed right in his face "Pfft HA HA HA what kind of hairstyle is that you looked like a giant bird dumped on your head HA HA HA!" Clutching her sides from the pain of laughing.

" Shut up you stupid brat! you'll pay for that comment" he rushed toward her with a small knife in his hands trying to flee she stood up and ran down the alley but tripped due to her injury. Landing flat on the ground she tried to get up again but couldn't stand on that foot.

"What are gonna do now brat heh look like you got no where else to go" he did one of thoes mob walks you know the one with their hand in their pockets and a mean look on their face.

But he was right she had no hope of escaping this one. Trying one last time she got to her feet took maybe 5 steps then fell again but before she hit the ground a familiar pair of arm caught he around her waist and picked her up bridal style.

"Uhh.. " she gasped gripping the fabric of his shirt to steady herself in his arms.

"Don't think that cause this guy arrived your of the hook ill make both of you pay" he lunged and she braced for what was to come but it never came when she opened her eyes the were on the ground sleeping.

"what hap-" was all she got out when Mystogan got up and turned around.

"I found an inn to stay in to night its just around the corner" he walked out of the alley in right into the inn there room was the 5th to the left, Oh did I mention it was _Their room as in both of theirs._

_I the room there was two beds he set her on the on closest to the window._

" _You really didn't have to do all this" she said leaning back on the head board._

"_Its fine" he said walking over to the window where he sat on the window sill. An silence fell between the two and she hated the quiet._

_In an attempt to break that silence she said "why do you where that mask?"_

"_why do you want to know?" he said turning to her._

"_Im the curious type the more you hide it from me the more I want to see it" she said with a large smile on her face._

"_Im use to wearing it" was all he said._

" _It make you look like your hiding something though like blimp lips or bucked teeth in that case its better keep a secret." she went on " I kinda like the thought of Mysterious savior it definitely beats bucked tooth savior or blimp lipped savior you know?" that's the first time she heard him laugh._

"_I guess your right" he said putting his attention on the window._

"_mannn now I really want to know" she said lying down " oh well maybe some day."_

_*** again sorry for spelling mistakes im trying to make my chapters alittle bit longer and noat as uninteresting kinda comical maybe._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **note if you see **** it means its in mystogan pov.

She woke up in the same bad she fell asleep in the only difference was mystogan was gone. Her ankle had new bandages on them and the night stand had pain killers.

"Damn the man works fast but where would he have gone?" she got up slipped her shoes on  
and walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water to take her painkillers then she headed back down the hall to the main desk.

"how much do I owe you for last night?" she asked grabbing for her wallet.

"Nothing the man you came with paid for everything" Responded the tiny clerk.

"Oh really well thanks then" she said turning around heading for the door.

"Please come again" tiny shouted.

Heading down the street she walked past many stores and little markets which none of them had who she was looking for. 'He probably left town already Makarov did mention he travels alot'.

"Excuse me miss have you seen my son he was playing with a cat now he's gone I just can't seem to find him" A tall about 20 something said.

Looking up at the man she noticed true worry in his eyes "where was he last?"

"just outside of town I told him to wait there then when I got back he was gone I hoped he wandered into town but I can't find him I just hope he not hurt there tends to be bad guild around there " he said in a panicked tone.

"Bad guild?Hmm anyway im on my way out of town i'll go look to see if I can find him im sure he not that far off" she said trying to comfort the man.

"Thank you so much! please if you find him send him home" he said easing a little.

"Sure thing" she said walking away "I promise to bring you son back safe to you" and with that she was gone leaving the man aw struck.

walking out of town she now had to worry about finding two people.

"The outside of town is all trees right so if I was a boy playing with the cat and the cat ran off I would follow it but where where would the cat go."

Putting her hand under her chin in the classic thinking position she finally came up with " Up a tree! When scarred cats tend to climb and hide the boy probably went after him and got stuck!"

She headed in to the woods left of the path hopping that's where the kid was.

" I gotta find him fast I don't know how far the other guy is by now" she said hurrying her pace.  
Weaving in out of the trees listening for rustling in the leaves when she heard mumbled she reached the end of the trees a small but familiar building stood a symbol hanging from the top. It was a Guild but how its almost impossible to put one here.  
Standing outside the guild was about 15 men no women and one of them was holding a small boy by his collar. 'At least he's not stuck up a tree of hanging off a cliff' she thought.

Crouching behind a nearby tree she listened to their conversation.

"Found this brat wandering around out woods what do we do master" said the short one holding the boy.

"Hmmm you're right there's always a punishment for those who trespass the on the prickly porcupine land." Who she assumed was their master said. 'prickly porcupine thats the best you could come up with how lame' she thought

"Won't want him telling people where we are" one said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want him to go back blabbering all this stuff to the town folk" said another.

"Why don't we tie him up and have him do chores" says the short one.

"Or we could cut off his legs so he doesn't run away." said a guy with bright pink hair wearing a ducky suit.

She had heard enough to know by now they wouldn't just let the kid go and she would have to get involved . Stepping out from behind her tree she walked to the group of men.  
Glaring at the group she said " you make my butt itch" hoping they received that as an insult.

"Excuse me?" the sort one holding the boy said.

"You heard me you all make my butt itch" looking at their faces she totally saw no one got that  
"As in you annoying , irritating ." she sighed 'This is going to be a long day'

"Oh" Every one said simultaneously.

"Anyway what are you doing here girly." 'Master' said.

"I've come for the boy" She says.

"Oh really and what do you plan on doing then" 'Master' says.

"Nothing you're just gonna give him to me alright" she says.

"Oh and what make's you think that?" he asks.

She didn't want to fight and plus her pain killer were starting to ware off she hoped if she threatened them with her guild name they would give her the kid and back off.

"Maybe the fact that im the strongest wizard in the phoenix fire guild" She said lifting her cape to show them the symbol of her guild stamped on her could see a few of the men tense up.

"Why would a member of the Phoenix fire guild be here i heard the only take on s class missions." He said.

"That boy just happens to be part of my mission , now if you don't mind hand him over or else I might have to get physical." she said cracking her knuckles in a menacing way.

"Might I ask your name first" he said.

"Liliana" she said frankly.

"Liliana Hey! i've heard of you you're the wizard that doesn't fight!" Exclaimed the duck suit guy.

'Shit shit shit shit! What do i do now? i never thought my reputation would make it this far!' she thought.

"Heh we caught your bluff girly although im surprised you're part of the most destructive guild out there considering you don't fight" Master said.

"Yeah" She sweat dropped.

"Cant have you talking thought" He said turning to his men "Take her out"

"I don t even know your name and you already want to take me out im gonna have to decline" She joked.  
Red he said " Just get her!"

The men wielding weapons from sword to daggers to just bare fists charged at her all at once.

Hardly dodging the first two she kept weaving between men a couple of them taking out each other in the kept weaving untill ducky stepped in and tackled her to the ground.

"Argh!" was the noise she made as she pummeled into the ground by that stupid middle aged duck.

"If you're not gonna fight~ your not gonna win~!" He sung.

"Shut up stupid duck" She choked.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair he pulled her up so she was sitting and said " Im not a duck im a swan!"

"Onee-chan!" The boy yelled wiggling the the man's grasp.

"Be quiet!" the man yelled slamming the boy to the ground.

"Kid!" she yelled only to have her hair pulled harder.

"Now now hold still girly." he said.

"I have a name" she said.

Snickering he said " And i dont feel like using it."

All she could think of now is where her savior is.

"Come on were taking both of you inside to recive punishment."

He dragged her along using her hair and the other man grbbed the boy by his collar and started to drag him but right before we got to the entrance the men were collapsed on the ground as if in a comma. One of the men inside noticed.

"Master! Someone put the men to sleep!" He shouted.

Pulling my hair out of that man grip She ran to the boy before looking and seeing who had saved them she removed him from the man grasp.

"Onee-chan! Whos that?" He said pointing to the only man she knew who was cover head to toe in clothes.

"Mystogan!" she yelled waving at him. " What are you doing here?"

"Work" was his short, frank reply. 'same as ever quite and frank' she thought.

"You there what your business here ?" asked master.

"To destroy this guild" he said frankly.

"What!" master yelled.

Mystogan pulled all five staves off his back and mounted them in the ground in a half circle "Five layered magic circle: Sacred song" he said five magic circles appeared over the guild and then a giant light shot down destroying the guild. What was left of the guild collapsed inward and the whole building was gone.

"No one was in there" he said

'Hes right! when he got here everyone came outside, Wait did he not want to hurt anyone?' she thought.

"Oi Mystogan were you not trying to hurt anyone?" she asked only to be followed by silence.

Great at least kid and her were safe now.

"I have to take the kid back to the town will you come with me in case i run into more bad guys?" she asked.

"Sure" was all he said.

They turned to leave making their way back through the woods she was following mystogan with the boy on her back who was sound asleep.

"If he drools on me im sooo giving him a wedgie!" she said. She heard a faint laugh from Mister Mysterious.

"Hey!" She shouted " Thats the first time I heard you laugh" She had a huge simile on her face.

He was very curious nobody ever really noticed those little things.

"And that make's you happy?"  
"Hmm? Oh yeah it does you never know when you'll hear someone laugh." she replied.

"What's that mean?" he said confused on the whole 'when you'll hear someone laugh' part you know being from fairy tail every one laughs there all the time.

"Well i've always been in the middle of fights and blood shed so hearing people laugh was a rarity now i live for it hearing someone laugh is one of the best things." she said looking down.  
Wrong choice her head came in contact with with giant branch.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" She said frantically rubbing her red forehead which initiated another small laugh from him.

She looked up at him and smiled "Mmm definitely the best thing."

He was really glad about having a mask cause that cause a small blush to creep across his cheeks.

Who was this girl and why'd she make him feel this way?

*~*~*~*~*  
Authors note: im thinking about more romance let me know if you agree.  
Also up for idea's on how the story should go. Realllyyy need ideas. total writer block.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They made it back to town by late afternoon she walked along the streets in order to find the boys father but within 20 minutes she had made it back to the entrance.

"Im lost" She said sweat dropping.

"This isnt even a very big town"Mystogan said.

"Dont make it worse" she said. The only one who would know where the father would be is the boy.

"Hey kid do you know where your father would be?" she asked looking back at the blue eyed boy.

"Mmm he likes it by the docks" He said pointing toward the ocean.

"Do you know how to get there?" she asked.

"Nope" he said.

Sughing she said " Im gonna set you down for a moment."

"NO!" he said grabbing on tight.

"Why not?" she asked in a choked tone.

"He has large cuts on his legs" mystogan said.

"Oh really Mystogan can you do something about that while i find his dad.?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said taking the boy off her back.

"Kid im gonna go find your dad you stay here with the funny dressed scary guy" the boy laughed at that which made her laugh.

"Then I leave the rest to you" she said saluting him. 'if I head towards the ocean I should find docks."

She headed towards the ocean hoping to find docks but everywhere she turned there was a dead end.

"Hmmm one last try!" she said turning left and walking down a long alley when she reached the end there was a sigh one could only dream. Miles of beautiful beach by the endless glistening blue ocean. To the right there was a staircase that led to the docks which she took. Once on the docks she notice the boy father sitting on the end with his legs hanging off.

" Oi chibi-chan's dad!" she yelled. The man turned around and stood up rushing over to her.

"Did you find my son!" he asked her.

"MmmHmm" she said smiling extremely wide. " Nothings impossible for me! heh heh!"

"Thank god! where was he?" he asked

"Not with a cat" she said " he was taken by the queer guild on the outside of town. you know the pouncing pinocchio or the punching platypus something like that" she said.

"Those damn bastards! how dare they pick on a helpless child!" he said visibly shaking with anger.

"Do not worry dear citizen for my mysteriously funny dressed partner destroyed the guild." she said to the man.

"Good" he said "Where's my son?"

"He's getting his injuries taken care of by my partner."she said.

"Hes injured?" he asked panicked.

"Sort of he just scrapped he legs up a bit that's all nothing serious." she said "anyways i left the two by the front gate if you don't mind ill have you lead the way." she said scratching the back of her head.

"Okay" he said runnig down the dock with her closely in tow the weaved through only half the alleyways it took her to find him. They got to the gate and there was mystogan wrapping the boys legs with bandages.

"Oiiiiiiii! Mystogan I found his dad!" She yelled making everyone look her way " Oh heh heh my bad continue with your business." she said to the passing town folk.

"Symon!" he yelled. runnign and hugging his boy. ( The boys name is pronaounced simon but with a y.)

She went to stand by Mystogan jabbing him in the ribs she said " sure when i yell people look and stare but when he does it's oh how touching a father a son reunion, hmph"

"Your being childish" he said looking at her. To which she stuck her toung out him. "See" he said turning and looking back at the father son pair.

The father walked up to her and bowed "Thank you and your partner soo much for bringing my son back to me" she said as if he was about to cry.

"Yeah thanks Onee-chan, Onii-san"

"Mmmm its not a problem" she said bending down to the bows level "ets not wonder in the woods agian mkay?" She ruffled his hair.

"Okay" he said smiling

"Good" she said standing back up.

The father and his son thanked her and Mystogan a couple more times then left.

"So now what" She asked mystogan.

"Its late so lets go back to the inn" he said turning and leaving with her closely behind.

They went back to the same hotel and rented another room this time 5 doors down to the right.

THey got in and it was still kinda early so she sat on one of the couches while Mystogan took his usual stop on the window sill on knee tucked up to his chest on hanging down. They sat there in silence for a while untill she got an idea.

"Hey mystogan" she said.

"Hmm" he said turning to face her.

"lets play ask and answer" she said smiling maybe she could learn new things about him.

"Okay" he said.

"Im gonna ask you questions you can say pass or answer the question its that simple" she said " Where were you born?"

"Pass" he said.

"Okay then why do you hide your face?" she asked.

"Pass"He could tell he wasn't gonna answer any of her questions.

"Im gonna go take a shower" She decided.

She got up and headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She got undressed and wrapped a towel around her body call it a force of habit to wear a towel before she gets in the shower. She walked up to the shower and pulled the curtain back only to be met with the worlds biggest hairiest spider,

"KYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs ONly a secound late Mystogan had burst throght the door.

"What!" he said panicked. She didn't expect him to burst through the door so she threw her arms in a defensive position and in order to do that she had to let go yes let go of her towel only to have it fall to the floor right in front of Mystogan. By instant reaction she did the first thing that came to mind and KICKED him sooo hard right between the legs it brought this S class mage to his knees and if you could see his face the tears welling up in his eyes and the slight pinkness on his cheeks.. Picking her towel up and wrapping it back around her body she finally realized what was going on.

"Oh My God im soo sorry" She said kneeling beside his hunched over fourm.

"Im fine" he said in a raspy voice using the wall to try to stand " Why'd you scream?"

Realizing that there was a spider in the room she visibly paled and jumped behind he still hurting Mystogan.

"G-giant S-s-sp-spider!" She said pointing at the shower.

Mystogan opened the curtain to reveal her So called killer spider it was probably the size of a large the first time in a while he laughed whole heartedly.

"W-what?" She said turning red from embarrassment How dare he laugh at her.

" You take on Gorillas, Thieves and Guilds but this scares you?"he siad.

"Dont laugh!" she said crossing her arms but still holding her towel.

Mystogan crunched the spider and left the bathroom deciding she dident want to take a shower anymore she got dressed and went to sit back on the couch.

Remembering her towel fell in front of him She asked in a quiet voice "Did yoy see anthing?"

He turned his head so he was looking away from her "No" He lied. The fact was he did she her body or what was facing him he didn't see the left side of her body.

She sighed " Well im going to bed" she curled up on the bed farthes from the bathroom and layed there for a while.

Suddenly Mystogan yelled "Anima!"

What exactly was Anima? she thought.

later liliana decides to wrap her shoulder with bandages to hide her guild mark (just saying i might not add that in the story)

Authors note: Im still trying to make my chapters longer and i plan to add more romance and action


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She woke up the next morning expecting not to see him there but when she looks around the room he's sitting on the window sill and from what she can tell he's asleep. She quietly get up and walks over to him waving a hand in front of his face proves she was right he's asleep.

bending down she says loudly " You should really sleep in a bed."

His eyes snap open and he look at her now smiling face.

"Mmm" he say standing up he grabs his staves and head for the door.

"Wait where are you going?" she asks pulling slightly on his cape.

"I have a job to do" He says turning to look at her.

"Then ill come with you you could use some company" she says widening her smile.

"Fine" he says and walks out of the inn.

"Now that i think about it i don't even know what town were in." she says looking around.

"Hargeon" mystogan says out of nowhere.

"What?" she askes.

"Where in the coastal town of Hargeon" he tells her.

"Ohh well then bye coastal town!" she yells as the exit the gate.

" Where are we headed to anyways?" she asked him.

"Magnolias east forest" He says keeping his pace.

"You mean the forest where there are tons of mushroom and ick vulcans"

"Mmm" he mumbled. 'great this is gonna be a quiet trip' she thought.

They walk for about 3 hours and the entire time she humming one of her favorite songs. After the 5 hour they reach the entrance of the west forest which wasn't really and entrance just an old sign saying west forest. Soon after entering her damn curiosity took over and she kept stopping to look at the creatures and plants noticing the mushrooms here were outrageous till she noticed mystogan was gone.

"Just great this is fantastic" she says sarcastically.

She took a seat next to the coolest looking purple mushroom when she notices something watching her. When she stood the creature reveals itself as a forest vulcan.

"Its totaly deja vu" she sighs.

"My arent you pretty." He says with the same gross look as the last one. Not taking the time to fully notice she begins to run but if closely chase by the ugly gorilla through the massive trees of the west forest.

Weaving through the trees she hears him say " stop running woman"

"NO" she yells looking back big mistake by the way cause she runs right into a tree.

"Ow ow ow ow" she says holding her nose.

The big ugly monkey approaches her and says " no use running you will have my 44 babies"

"No im not" she says standing " I dont plan on having any kids any time soon"

"But that all you weak women are good for" he said.

"Weak?" she says veins popping.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?" she yell punching the monkey right in the face sending him flying. "No one would want you ugly babies anyways!"

"Excuse me?" says a familiar voice.

"Mystogan !" she says relizing he left her alone " You left me in the forest by myself what do you expect?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing less" he said.

"Nice punch what was that 500 meters?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Turning and spotting the short green haired man. "Its was more like 1000 by the way" she said also noticing his giant breasted friend.

"Im Donovan and this is Vivian" he says.

"Okay" she says totally not caring.

Mystogan pulls out his magic stave and starts to fight the green haired buger who pull out a long pole like spear. From what she can tell they're evenly would strike Mystogan would turn to mist and reaper and this happened about 7 or 8 times before Greenie asked his partner to it changed Vivian would go up and fight him bare handed throwing punches so fast she could hardly see them then Greenie would throw his spear so fast that it disappeared. 'there using speed enhancing magic' she thought.

Cotton top there stopped for a minute then went back after mystogan except this time she went after his staves. After two tries she knocked them off his back and out of his hands they flew at least 15 feet away. Greenie taking this chance threw his spear which struck mystogan through his right shoulder.

"Mystogan!" she yelled at him. She turns her attention to the duo and yells" stop it!"

"Heh what can you do civilian if you cant use magic here then your as weak as helpless child" he said a malicious grin playing on his lips.

His partner says " Your even too weak to protect you boyfriend."

The turn their attention back on Mystogan and the green haired guy walks up and grabs the spear and twist it around in his shoulder causing him to yell in pain

"Ehh Argg aah!"

"Hes not my boyfriend" she mumbled quietly looking down bangs covering her eyes.

"Hmmm what was that" Greenie asks cupping his ear with his hand.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND HE'S MY FRIEND!" she yells releasing all her magic power.

Its soo strong it knocks them both to their knees.

"Come belvia" she says small purple cat appears next to mystogan with a first aid kit.

"Take care of mystogan" she says

"Yes ma'am" says her cat who starts to wrap his shoulder after pulling the spear out.

Turning her attention back to the duo she starts to walk twords them but because of her incredible magic power the ground cracks and she has to stop she cut her magic which causes it to send a powerful aftershock to the duo.

"What incredible magic power." greenie comments standing back on his feet.

"Forbidden magic: last shot." she says lifting her hand palm facing the two. Her hand fills with magic in the shape of a ball then out of nowhere the ball flew off her hand in a beam like way straight at the duo at the last second cotton top managed to dodge the beam but greenie wasn't as the beam hit it exploded it didn't kill him but it did char him black.  
Furiated Cotton top came at her full force sending punches and kicks in every which way but she was able to block or dodge them all. When cotton to slowed for a moment she landed a direct kick hit on her stomach sending her flying into a nearby tree knocking her unconscious.

Feeling the effects of the amount of magic she had used she says "First time in a while heh this is affecting me more then i -" she collapsed.

-

When she woke up she was being carried by familiar arms.

"Mystogan?" she asked looking up. It could only be him he was the only one she knew who wore full clothes in the summer.

"You had magic abilities?" he asked her.

"Sort of" she said

When I was small my father taught me how to use magic he thought it made ones character he made us use family magic to fight each other he pinned me against my 3 siblings until only one stood sadly that was me" she said hiding her face with her bangs.

"After that i never wanted to use magic again now it hurts to use it but i felt like i need to this time." She said gripping his arm." I just couldn't help it seeing what they were doing to you made me sick plus he called me weak just cause i was a girl. she finished.

"Thank you" he said to her.

"What?" she said looking up at him surprised.

"You really saved me so thank you" he said never looking at her.

"Mmm ill do anything for a friend" she said smiling to herself.

"Friend?" he said so quiet she couldn't hear him.

This girl was definitely interesting.

...Authors note...

Im having a hard time fitting in the romance if anyone can give me ideas id really appreciate it I REALLY need the help ::::::::: also and general ideas would be perfect too! ill try to update by tomorrow or the next day


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After her fight it didn't take as long as she thought it would to regain her strength and she was back walking next to still had blood on his clothes and that made her uncomfortable all she could do was stare at it its not like she could use healing magic.

It seems Mystogan noticed her staring at his shoulder " Is there something wrong?" he asks

"Your shoulder" she said turning around and walking backwards a so she was facing him " doesn't it hurt?"

"Not at the moment" he said looking at her.

"Then" she said moving her hand so it was near the wound " does it hurt now?" she poked it with her pointer finger.

"When you poke it it does" he said sweat dropping.

"Oh really " she said returning to his side.

"Is that what was bothering you" he asked rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

"Kinda its mostly the blood" she said.

"I see then ill try not to get hurt from now on" he said to reassure her.

"Okay" she replied in her normal cheery voice with her gigantic smile playing her lips.

He walked while she skipped until the got to a fork in the road one led to Oak town the other led to Magnolia. 'Magnolia! i can't go there i've already met all the fairy tail members they would definitely know something suspicious if i arrive with Mystogan.'

"Would you like to come see my guild?" he said looking down the road to Magnolia "That way you don't take the risk of running into a pack of vulcan"

"I can't I Have an errand to run" she said.

"YOu could always stop by my guild it'll be easier to find you that way" he said looking back at her.

"I said I can't i have to visit a sick friend in oak town" she snapped it was to big a risk for her to enter Magnoilia as it is now.

"Oh" he said solemnly as if disappointed.

She didn't realize that she had hurt his feeling by snapping at him like that. She felt horrible as she watched his figure grow smaller and smaller till she couldn't see him and more. She wished she could of gone with him she wanted to be with him and it made her sick knowing she had hurt him.

Mystogan walked alone and in silence seeming his travel partner wasn't there he wondered why she had snapped on him and why she seemed on edge when he spoke of his guild in Magnolia no it wasn't his guild that bothered her it was Magnolia.

He walked along the street of Magnolia and past the Kardia Cathedral making his way twords his guild. When he reached the front of his guild he approached the two big red doors but before he pushed them open he used his staves to put the entire guild to he entered the only one awake was master.

"You've come for more jobs i assume" he said holding a mug of beer in his left hand.

"Yes i have completed all of my jobs and now need a few more." he said putting his jjob posters down on the walked over to the job wall and jsut as he was about to take a job off the fairy tail doors slammed open.

"Ehhh so this is fairy tail its not as glamorous as i thought it would be" said a boy with spiky red hair and had dark purple eyes he was wearing a blue half shirt and puffy white pants (like natsu).

"Who are you?" Mystogan ask the boy.

"Im Flynn strongest member of the Pandion moon guild" he said pointing to the lack Guild stamp on his hip.

Shocked Mystogan says " Isn't the Pandion moon guild all about revenge? then why are you here did fairy tail do something?''

"Right now im just looking for someone" he said looking around noticing everyone was asleep.

"And you think they ould be here?" he says

"Fom what ive heard yes she would be" he say walking a few more stps inside untill he heard a voice from behind  
"Flynn" when he turns around he sees none other then the person he looking for .Liliana.

"Oi long time no see" He says the same mean Malicious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Mmm not glad to see me Onee-san" when he says never taking his eye off her.

"Its not that i just want to know what you're doing at fairy tail" she saids never leaving her defensive state.

"Just looking to see how big fairy tail is" His eyes narrow and his face goes from malicious to plai angry."Im gonna destroy fairy tail" he saids flat out

'What!"she says panicked

"What's going on " mystogan asks

"Consider this revenge" he says looking around as if being watched "Che see you later onee-san" he disappears into a puff of smoke.

"Who was he?" mystogan asks.

"My younger brother i told you i have 3 sibling didn't i, well hes one of them" she says looking down" But thats a story for another time dont take him seriously he just a kid he wont do anything"

"Then why are you here?"He asks.

"You said you wanted me to see you guld and plus my sick friend wont get better anytime soon ill have plenty of time to visit her before then"she says smiling her usual goofy grin when really deep down she was worried about her brother's intent but she couldn't let it show not now.

"Mystogan" Makarov says mystogan turns a little to fast and reopens his wound.

"Why dont you be a little more careful" she said bending down and lifting up his cape seeing it had started bleeding again.

"If you come with me ill rebandage it for you." She said dragging him off down the road to where she had rented a room at and inn. SHe sat him on the bed and grabbed some bandages out of the bathroom.  
"In order to do this right im gonna have to take the cape and the mask off " she said.

"Im fine theres no need for this" he said holding his shoulder.

"Are you stupid the bloods seeping through your finger if i dont rebandage youll bleed to death." she said clearly not budging.

"Fine" he said standing up and removing his cape making a few groans from the pain then he pulled his shirt off then all that was left was the mask which had to be removed because it went to his shoulders which she need in order to bandage this properly.

He sat on the bed mask still walked over to him and place her finger on the edge of his mask and ina swift tug it came down revealing his face. HIs face was gorgeous based on her opinion it was structured well and everything fit perfectly even the tattoo. She then moved her finger to the queer hat he wore revealing silky blue hair sit was beyond her why he would want to hide it.

His eyes never left her face as she removed both articles of clothing so he could see her reaction which was what he thought would happen but in stead of saying his face looked like jellal she turned bright pink.

"I have no idea why you would want to hide your face but it such a waste" she said moving her slender finger across his jaw the up to his hair where she twirled it with her fingers.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at her with his beautiful brown eyes which she could see clearly now.

She sighed he has his own reasons for hiding it but it bothered her because he was to good looking.

"It really is to bad you hide your face like that if i had a face like yours i would be proud of it . she said tracing that tattoo with her fingers. " From now on when we go on jobs and stay at an inn take your mask of okay?"

He was utterly surprised no one had ever complimented his face for it being his they would always think he was Jellal or that councilman. He was generally happy to hear that.

"Hmm" he hummed in agreement.

"Good now let me bandage your wound" she said pulling out the bandegaes.

This is just the begining of so much more

****Authors note: Im taotaly trying to add romance to this but im not use to writing it any idean on how it should happen plz review! I seriously need the help.!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She bent down in front of Mystogan and took a look at what she was dealing with and because the weapon Greenie used was a point pole like spear (a long metal tooth pick) It went right through his shoulder and out the other side so she had to bandage front and back of his shoulder. She would also have to clean the wound so it dident het infacted and posiblely stich it up. This was getting was out of her reach so she decided to go the simplest way, by using magic.

She reached in to her pouch and pulled uot some pain killers and two patches "These should do the tick" she said.

"What are those?" he asked her eyeing the patches.

"These are healing pads you put them on your wounds and the heal them like they were never there" she said slapping one on the front and one on the back.

"Itai!" he yellped

"Be a man" she said.

"Im still a man but that hurt" he said. She handed him two little blue pills "What are these for?" he asked.

"These patches hurt when they heal." she said handing him a galss of water "these make it so you dont feel as much pain"

He downed the pills while she placed both her hands on the patches.

"What are you doing?" he asked not getting why her hands were on the patches.

"They take an excessive amount of magic in order to use thats why not many people use them" She said starting to put her magic in to the patches " hold still for a moment"

She increased her magic and she could feel him tense the pain was praboly getting to him by now. The more she increased her magic the more she could see him in pain and she didn't like that so she did what she usualy did with the fast they heal depends on how fast you increase your magic so with her she would increase it instintaniuosly so it only took about a minute to heal instead of sitting there in pain ofr five. She knew it might be too much for him but she wanted this over with as fast as possible so she increase her magic all at once and in seconds it was remover her hands and the patches and there was no more wound just a small circular she remover her hand he flew back on the bed from the pain but from what she could tell he was fine now.

"Are you okay?" she asked kneeling on the bed beside him.

"More or less" he said looking at her "Id rather do bandeges next time"

Laughing she said "does it reaally hurt that bad i have seem to forget what it feels like since its been so long since ive used one"

"It hurts alot but not as bad as the spear itself." he said. She looked at his face and notice right below his bangs across his tattoo there was a cut no longer then 3inches but it looked like it stung. She swung her leg over his waist so that she was sitting on him.

"Here hold still" She said leaning over pushing his bangs aside, she traced her pointer finger over the cut and it soon dissapeard "I tryed to learn healing magic once but I could only manage small cuts" She said.

She just sat there on top of him and the more he thought about it the pinker he got not wanting her to see his this he hid it with his arm.

She noticed somthing was wrong with with him so she asked "What?"

He dident answer so she tryed to pull his arm off his face and to no avail she couldent do it . She kept trying to push his arm away and finaly she got his arm off and pinned it above his she was looking right into his eyes she started to notice what was going on, She had him pinned to the bed, she was sitting on his waist, there faces were only inchese apart. To her this was really funny this big strong guy is blushing right in font of her and she couldn't be enjoying this she could play with this, She pressed her body to his and he (Lite) up like a christmas tree she wondered how much farther she could take this so she place her chin on the crook of his neck the only thing was she couldent see his face. When she lifted her face up she saw him looking right at her the way he was looking at her made her turn bright pink.

She let go of his arms and placed them on his chest to hold herself up and she started laughing it wasent a genral laugh tho this was a nervous or embarassed one. Her heart was beating sooo fast right now _wait, Did she like him? was that even possible? she only knew him for four days and she alredy felt his way? why? what was it about him that made her feel this way? She'll know in due time._She swung her leg back over so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, he sat up and was looking blankly ahead.

Breaking this embaressing silence she said " Im gonna go take a shower" she got up and walked over to the bathroom but her hand froze right befor she grabbed the door knob, She turned to look at Mystogan.

"Umm can you go in first?" she asked him.

"Why?" he asked standing up.

"Well you know there just that -" she was cut off.

"Ill go check for spiders" he said understanding what she was tring to say.

"Thnaks"she said a small smile tugging at her lips.

When he came out of the bathroom he gave her the all clear and she went in doing what people normaly do she got undressed climbed int he shower and was in there for about an half a hour when she go out she dryed her hair and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom Mystogan was lying on the top of the bed sound asleep she took the blanket and placed it over forgot that thoes pills could do that to you.

She looked at the clock and it said 8:30_ 'I bet fairy tail is still wide awake' _she thought '_ill go say hi to every one'_

She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door walking down the dimly lit street till she reaches the fairy tail building. She pushes one of the doors open and steps inside noticing every one was enjoying themselves she also noticed Mirajane behing the bar making her way over and standing by her she says " when do people finaly leave"

"10ish" mirajane said.

"Really how nice to part of a guild like this" she saw natsu and gray arguing while erza yelled at the two, levy was reading while her two partner were in a heated discusion, There was a girl over by the other side of the bar she hadn't met yet.

She walked over to the blonde and held out her hand" My names Liliana but people call me lana"

"Im Lucy " She said shaking her hand.

"So how long have you been in fairy tail? she asked.

"About 3 weeks now" lucy said holding up her hand to show her the pink fairy tail mark."are you a new member too?"

"No im part of the pheonix fire guild" she said removing the badeges from her arm revealing her dark purple guild sign.

"Ehh I heard thats a very powerful guild" she said in aww "What kind of magic do you use?"

"I tend to not fight but when I do im a fan of fire magic my flame's are gold" she said setting her bandeges back on the counter.

"Gold ive never seen that before but ive seen Natsu's dragon slayer magic though" she said looking at Natsu.

"Oh yeah hes uses dragin slayer magic." she said slightly impressed cause on her mothers side of the family they tended to the very young dragon's Igneel was one of them according to the ancestory book she got from her mom, She felt bad for Natsu having Igneel dissapear on himand she even knew where he was but its not like she could tell him.

"Lucy what kind of magic do you use?"she said turning back to the blonde.

"I use celestial magic " lucy said showing her keys to Liliana.

"Wow ive only met one spirit before and it was in a fight" she said.

"Ehh which one?"she asked totaly curious.

"Leo leader of the zodiacs" she said. Even though loke wasent in spirit fourm she could sense it by his magic, They fought while loke was on a job a month or so ago because he called her a weak let him win that one because of his situation.(you know dissapearing and all).

"I dont have his key yet but ill surely get it!" she said raising a fist in the air.

"Im sure you will" she said looking across the room and spotted said spirit sitting on the couch surrounded by girls.

"Thanks for the talk and it was nice meeting you" she said standing.

"Eeh ohh yeah it was nice to meet you too" lucy said.

She had somthing to say to Leo before she headed back to Mystogan. she walked up to him and noticed there was at least 4 girls there.

When he saw her he said "what are you doign here did you come to see me" she said a pride filled smirk in his face.' Playboy' was all she thought.

She stared at him untill she was curtin he was a celestial spirit.

She looked him stright in the face and said "Leo"

Loke's eyes grew extramly wide "How do you-" he stood suddenly brushung the girls off.

She grabbed his arm and led him to the front of tairy tail where nobody was.

"How do you know about that" he asked her shaking.

"It's faint but I can sense your celestial magic." she said turning to face him.

"Faint" he said as if it was painful "When did you notice?" he asked.

"When we fought the first time I notice you life fource was fading." she looked at him more seroiusly now. "do you really think that if you dissaper you wont hurt any one?enery one in fairy tail is improtant to the others"

"What-" she placed a hand on his shoulder cutting him off.

"Theres a girl in there who especialy wont let that happen" Shesaid referencing to lucy she let go of him and waved "well then im off see you later! Oh and tell Natsu well have that sparing session soon" he was speechless.

She headed back down the street to the inn hoping Mystogan was still asleep he praboly was thoes pills lasted a while. When she got back in the room he was still in the same spot he was when she left.

She sighed in releif taking off her over shawl and layed down next to him felling like somthing was missing.

"Oh well" she said falling asleep.

***BACK AT FAIRY TAIL***

Lucys sitting there watching Natsu and Grey argu about nothing important when she turns back to the counter to find Lilianas bandeges still here.

"Looks like she forgot them" she sighed " No use in returning dirty badeges" she got up and threw them away.

Authors note:

Oooh will Mystogan find out her secret or will she be able to hide it let me know which i should write.

Sorry i just had to have a little loke in there he is my favorite character after all.

Let me know what you think! also im looking for more ideas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****  
**

Liliana woke up only to notice she was alone in bed, 'Did he leave?'she thought she sat up and looked around spotting Mystogan sitting in the window sill in front of the bed fully dressed.

Rubbing her eyes she asked "What's with you and window sills?" No reply.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him only to receive silence.

"Oi are you ok?" Still no answer.

She got tired of this and pulled a pillow out from behind her and threw it at him and it him him in the side of the head but still he didn't move or say anything.

She was now pissed the one thing she hated more then being called weak was being ignored. "I don't know what crawled up your ass but I certainly don't have to deal with it. She got up tossing the blanket on the floor grabbed her sandals and her shawl and left slamming the door on her way out.

Storming out of the inn she grumbled to herself "Geez what gives him the right to ignore me I healed him injuries Gahh! what nerve!"

She couldn't think of anywhere else to go so she went to fairy tail. Immediately after walking in her mood was lightened by the cheer vibe this place gave off. She saw Makarov sitting on the counter so she made her way over but for some reason it seemed quieter,

"Hey" she said to the pointy hatted master."Is it quiet in here?"

"Natsu And Grey are away on a job." he said taking another swig from his mug.

"Wow what a difference these two make" she said looking around the guild to see who was there.

"How's your job going?" Makarov asks.

Remembering this morning she got frustrated again "The nerve of that guy he just starts to ignore me out of nowhere! what his deal?" she said slamming a fist on the counter.

"Im suprised you lasted this long though Mystogan has never been the social type" He says setting his mug down "He hardly comes to the guild"

Calming down a bit she says "yeah he's not what i'd expect he really kind and i don't think he'd hurt anyone unless necessary but what i really want to know is why he hides his face" she says sighing.

Surprised Makarov says " He showed you his face?"

"Yeah when i healed his shoulder wound" she said a confusing look on her face.

"You'll see soon enough" Makarov says turning his attention to mirajane who was filing his mug.

Liliana looks around fairy tail again and notices Levy and Lucy sitting at a nearby table and makes her way over to them.

"Oh Lana-Chan its good to see you again!" Levy says.

"You too Levy, Lucy" she says sitting across from them.

"Oh Liliana you left your bandages but the seemed old so i threw them out:"Lucy says.

"Bandages?" she says trying to remember.

"Yeah the ones you had over your guild symbol" lucy says.

"Ehh!" she yelps liftin up her shawl seeing her shoulder was bare.

She must have left here last night without re wrapping her arm which means she when back to the inn that way.

She stood up fast slamming her hands on the table. 'He must have seen the tattoo and thought i lied to him! Im such a idiot storming out like that!"

"Liliana?" Lucy aks seeing the panicked expression on her face.

She runs out of Fairy Tail and back to the inn hoping he was still there but when she got there the room was empty no Staves no Cape no Mystogan.

"Kuso!" she cursed.

She suddenly started thinking of her younger brother and his words 'Im gonna destroy fairy tail' She knew that when he said that he didn't mean just the building he meant the member too and Mystogan was one of them.

She started to panic knowing her younger brother was still around and ran up and down the streets looking for Mystogan.

"Have you seen a tall man wearing full on clothing ?" she asked a lady with her son.  
"No im sorry we haven't" the lady replied moving along.

She ran down another road and was about to ask another person when loud thumping noise was heard coming from the direction of fairy tail.

'Maybe he was there' she hoped.

She ran in the direction of the guild and when she turned the corner there was a HUge explosion sending bits and pieces of fairy tail everywhere .

She dropped to her knees and slammed her fist to the ground "Kuso!" she yelled.

The next thing she knew was he face was being shoved into the ground. When she lifted her head she saw her little brother holding lucy by her hair.

"Ackkk!" She yelled as she was throw to the ground.

"Why?" She muttered rage building "Why would you do this!" she yelled jumping up.

"Why, you ask? Its simple really" He said Kicking lucy in the stomach " Its Revenge"

When the smoke cleared she saw multiple battles going on around them. Mirajane, Levy, Laxus ,Freed, Even Erza were fighting members of the Pandion moon Guild.

"Your revenge has nothing to do with them!" she yelled "Your revenge has to do with me"

"Your wrong, I want to take away something precious to you like you took away Erica-nee and Rider-nii"

"I did do anything to them!" she yelled at the boy.

"Because you set the house on fire Erica-Nee died trying to protect us and because you never came back Rider-nii died trying to protect me! Its ALL your fault!" He yelled hysterically.

He Came at her fist cover by fire she barely managed to dodge and when she came back around he kneed her in the stomach sending her into the air when she came back down she landed with a hard thud!.

"Its too bad you lost your fighting spirit i was hoping for a fight." he said kicking her in the side.

She got back up to her feet holding her hand to the sky and yelled. " Fire magic: Meteor shower"

A giant magic circle appeared over Flynn and hundreds of fireballs shot down on him but he managed to dodge all of them.

"Heh looks like you got a little fight in you very well Fire magic :Swirling vortex!"

A giant vortex of fire appeared right before her and if she dodged the fire would hit lucy so she countered with "Fire magic: Hells gate" to which a giant wall of fire appeared to take most of the force but the impact caused her to go flying into a nearby wall.

Blood now trickling from her forehead didn't stop her from getting up " If you continue i won't go easy on you!" she yelled and him panting.

"Look who's talking you can hardly stand" he said laughing at her.

"Not for long" she said clapping her hand together and summoning all her magic power.

Feeling the sudden rise in magic he said " What! How! you should be all out of magic by now!".

"I've learned a few things since we were kids!" she said closing her eyes in concentration

"Gods flame-" she said holding her hands out where two small gold flames appeared.

"Gold flames!" he yelled panicked. "Fire Magic-" he said hoping to counter her attack.

"Divine light!" They both yelled simultaneously.

Their attacks clashed causing a giant explosion sending the two in opposite directions Liliana hit a build and stopped there but Flynn went through at least 3 before he stopped.

Stepping out from the building she dropped to her knees drained of magic.

He came crawling out of the rubble "I won't lose!" he yelled "Earth magic: Speeding spear"

"Earth magic!" she yelled eyes widening.

"Heh you not the only one who learned something new!"

She knew when the spear hit it was over for her so she braced for the worst but all she could think about was if Mystogan was really mad at her and if he was safe.

"Heh looks like it the end for me" she said smiling " the only regret i have is not seeing his face before i die"

"Che! why are you smiling? stop smiling!" he yelled letting go of the spear sending it flying so fast at her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself i mean she couldn't dodge in her condition and plus lucy was behind her again.

She closed her eyes and waited but it never came she opened her eyes and looked up seeing Mystogan with his arms stretched out and the spear right through his chest.

"MYSTOGAN!" she screamed Her eyes widened with tears flowing back.

He just stood there blood dripping from his wound then he finally fell backwards and she caught him and set him down.

"YOU IDIOT THIS WASN'T YOUR FIGHT!" she yelled crying hysterically "Why did you protect me? why?" she said sobbing.

She grabbed onto the spear and turned to her brother and yelled "Make the spear disappear! i KNow you can!"

"What-" he said seeing her crying face that was new for him she never cried never once when they were put through hell she never cried yet she cried for was he?.

"NOW!" she yelled filled with fury. He slapped his hands together and the spear faded.

She turned back to mystogan and pulled id mask down and hat off giving room to breath he was just looking at her and her torn clothes, her bleeding face, her bruised body all which she got trying to protect his guild.

He took his hand and touched the side of her face with a blank expression still on his face.

She grabbed his hand and was crying even harder now they looked at each other untill his hand went limp and his eyes started to close his heart beat grew weak and he stopped breathing.

"NO NO No no!"she yelled still holding his hand even tighter..

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed Magic swirling around her.( i told you she tried to learn healing magic once right? well this was one of the things she learned.)

She placed her hands over the hole in his chest and yelled "healing magic: Regeneration!"

The hole in his chest started to heal to the point where it wasn't deadly and her magic gave out she could feel his heartbeat and his chest slowly rising and falling. The effect of having used magic beyond the point of exhaustion finally kicked in and she collapsed falling right next to his body she held his hand before she fell unconscious.

*** with Makarov***

He looked at the boy with spiky red hair staring at his sister.

He stood next to him and said " It might be a month before she wakes up"

"What?" The boy said looking at him.

"THis has happened before 7 years go actually thats when I found her" He said putting a hand on the boy shoulder." She was lying in the woods with a broken ankle releasing all her magic so someone would find her" the boy eyes widened

"when i got to her she was basically unconscious but she tried to tell me something"

**FLASHBACK**

Makarov was holding a little girl in his arms who was almost unconscious.

"B-brot-th-thers h-help t-them" she mumble pointing to where she had come from "p-ple-ease" she muttered before her head fell back.

Makarov brought the girl with incredible magic power to the Phoenix fire guild where they took care of her.

He went back to where he found her and tried to find what she was talking about but he could find anyone.

He went back to check on the girl and the doctor told him it will take a month befor her magic power returns.

**END FLASHBACK**

The boy had tears streaming down his face he muttered "Onee-san"

"She tryed but because of her completely depleting her magic she would've woken up earlier and help us find you" he said looking at the boy.

Making up his mind he said "Can i help her in any way?"

"Go give her some of your magic" he said taking his hand off of the boy shoulder.

He got up and stumbled over to his sister he placed a hand on the middle of her chest and placed some of his magic in her. When he was done he got up and walked back over to the short man.

"Im sorry for what i did and tell my sister that im sorry when she wakes up im just gonna disappear for awhile" he said fading into the distance leaving nothing behind.

The damage had been done fairy tail was destroyed and his member were hurt but all of the battled had been won and nobody died that was good enough for him.

Authors note*** i have written two different versions of this chapter so let me know if you don't like this version and i'll change it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
